Hands
by GreenNebulae
Summary: "Hands." Moran commands and Jim rushes to raise them to protect his face but he's too late. His head jerks backwards, his jaw already feeling really sore, as he lets out a grunt. He shakes his head to try and focus, and he sees Moran's chest as more of a shape than anything else. He blinks and his vision clears again "You need to learn how to protect yourself." MorMor Boxing


**TheDarkestShinobi:** So I was scrolling through tumblr when I saw a post about boxing MorMor. I immediately thought of Moran commanding 'Hands' to get Jim to keep his up to guard his face. Since I'm also doing a bingo challenge with that same prompt, this was born.

 _ **Prompt:**_ Hands/Boxing

 _ **Pairing:**_ MorMor

"One, two, three, four." Jim can feel the sweat dripping off of his chin. He feels both excited and disgusted at that, his shorts cling to his skin in the same way his tee shirt does, so that every motion causes a pull of resistance from them. His hands clench around the gloves as they bounce off of Moran's

"One, two, three, four." His arms move sluggishly but automatically at this point. Moran is still moving with ease, moving his gloves to different locations with each number so that Jim has a new target for his jabs. Moran swings his arm and Jim ducks.

"One, two,-"

"I don't see the point of this." Jim interrupts but continues his motions.

"Hands." Moran commands and Jim rushes to raise them to protect his face but he's too late. His head jerks backwards, his jaw already feeling really sore, as he lets out a grunt. He shakes his head to try and focus, and he sees Moran's chest as more of a shape than anything else. He blinks and his vison clears again

"You need to learn how to protect yourself." Moran raises his gloves slightly. "Hands." He instructs and Jim lifts them in frustration. They're starting to burn.

"One, two, three, four."

"I did protect myself. I hired you!" Jim groans in frustration as he ducks. He doesn't realize Moran's coming back around until it's too late to dodge so he just closes his eyes. Moran gently nudges him on the check instead of hitting him and lifts his hands again.

"One, Two, Three, Four," He repeats it, and repeats it again and Jim's arms burn every time he moves them.

"You won't let anyone get close enough for me to need to use this." Jim says as he ducks.

"Stay limber." Moran lifts his leg to gently tap Jim's side twice. Jim frowns; Moran is all business when they are training. Jim stands erect.

"We could just spar." He grits out; tired of hearing Moran's count.

"You're not ready for that yet." Moran stands up completely and Jim looks away before looking back. Moran lifts his hands in surrender before settling into a stance. Jim offers a small smile as he settles down in his stance. He knows he needs to stay on his toes and watch the quick jabs. He can do this.

It's quick, too quick for Jim to really know how it happened. He moves forward to send a jab at Moran's right side but Moran taps his hand down before getting a jab into his stomach. As Jim curls forward he lowers his hand, giving Moran a clear shot to his chest. Jim grimaces and brings the hand he jabbed with in to protect his chest, but that leaves his face open. Moran uppercuts him and doesn't even shift his feet as Jim takes two steps back before falling onto his back. He slams his hands on the floor below him as he groans in frustration.

"You're getting better."

"I'm still not good." Although if he could beat Moran after his little bit of training Moran wouldn't have been hired.

"Up." Moran instructs and Jim rolls over so he can push himself up. He takes a few steps as he makes his way back over.

"I still don't see why this is necessary to do this."

"In case anyone can get past me." Jim rolls his eyes but Moran narrows his. "And it's just you and them, you need to know something."

"It's never going to happen." Moran stops moving and Jim's eyes search his face before landing on his lips.

"You have contingency plans for everything, so this is mine for if I-"

"If you what?" Jim clenches his hands and steps closer. The thought isn't one he wants to entertain, one that Moran shouldn't entertain.

"Surely you've thought about this." Moran shakes his head. "It's a dangerous job."

"You've handled danger." Jim's voice is low and angry at the thought of it, of _it,_ he can't even bring himself to think it.

"I could die."

"NO!" Jim screams it. Moran listens as it echoes around the training room. Jim's face is beginning to turn red and Moran shakes his head as he throws Jim's words back at him.

"That's what people do." Jim shakes his head wildly as his face darkens.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU DO!" It echoes again and Moran is expecting violence as a response, but Jim throws himself into the other. Moran grabs the side of Jim's head as his arms wrap around Moran's midsection. "I won't let it." Jim's head keeps shaking so Moran applies more pressure to still it. "I protect you and you protect me."

"Jim, Jim, listen to me." Jim's head is held in place and so he stares into Moran's eyes. He lets Moran ground him as Moran always does. "I'm here. I'm okay." _For now._ Jim's head is racing from thoughts about the Holmes brothers to Magnusson and from London to Japan and anyone who could possibly harm Sebastian Moran pops up like thumbtacks on a map. Moran brings their foreheads together.

"Jim." Jim blinks and curls his fingers, but he can't touch Moran while the gloves are on. After a minute Moran pulls back and lifts his hands. Jim lifts his but looks at the gloves.

"Wouldn't grappling or something else be better?"

"Yes, this is for coordination, speed, and endurance." Moran voices, but he understands the command in the question and begins to take his gloves off; Jim follows.

"We'll move back to Muay Thai." Jim nods as Moran kicks the gloves away from them. "Hands." He commands and Jim frowns as he lifts them. Moran can be bossy in these situations. They start with a simple drill Jim remembers, a simple block and counter that repeated indefinitely. He remembers he wants to stay on the outside so he moves quickly to disrupt the drill and maybe catch Moran off guard. He doesn't. Moran grabs his arm and moves it so its straight. He then taps Jims wrist, elbow and then shoulder.

"Focus." Jim groans. He's already tired and sore. He may have promised Moran 6 hours a week but he didn't truly mean it, he couldn't be held accountable for what he says when Seb's mouth gets to work.

"Spar." Jim urges and Moran lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Boss." Moran is angry, but Jim doesn't completely mind, not when he can finally stop doing drills.

Moran moves slowly, but he still manages to block all of Jim's attacks, when Moran attacks, Jim barely makes it, but he does block. Despite the fact that their speeds are totally different, Jim feels confident in his growth. It is this confidence that sends him flying headstrong into an attack. Moran smirks and then huffs as he blocks but Jim manages to slip past Moran and manages to put his hand on Moran's pectoral. Jim grins.

"I did it right." Moran tilts his head.

"Sort of. Did you feel my foot tug on your leg?" Jim shakes his head no and Moran nods. "I could have knocked you down." Jim frowns, no way. Before he can voice it, however, Moran lifts his leg a tiny bit and sends Jim toppling over. Jim, in his last effort of a hop to stay upright, simply grabs on to as much of Moran as he can so that he falls too. Moran's roaring laugh compliments Jim's and they both lay tangled for a few seconds. Moran moves off of him and pretends he didn't notice Jim's hand reaching for him. He suddenly places his hand by Jim's shoulder and rotates on it so he's got Jim's arms pinned. Jim struggles in vain before realization sets in.

"Wait, you taught me this one." Jim goes through the motions and rolls them over so he's on top but Moran rolls them again to land on top in a different position. "I know this one too" Jim gets out from under him before throwing Moran's body slightly to roll them both over again. Before Moran reverses the situation, because Jim has no doubt he can, he grinds into Moran as he kisses him. His hands find and pin down Moran's wrists. Moran groans as he lifts his head to meet Jim and his hips to buck into him. Jim presses down on the captured wrists and Moran wants to interject by correcting the position, seriously, a good buck of the hips, arm shift and a shift of the legs will send Jim over his head, but he just kisses back harder. Let Jim have his moment.

"So what do you want me to do now?" Moran grins and throws his head back as Jim sucks an angry hickey into his chest.

"Hands." He groans and this time Jim smiles at the command.

 **TDS:** thoughts?


End file.
